


Fate Revealed

by JeweledTygerLily



Series: Fate Mates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fate Mate, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeweledTygerLily/pseuds/JeweledTygerLily
Summary: Part 2 of Fate Mates. University isn't so hard. Go to classes, stay in the dorm, have a bit of fun... Tobio and Shoyo find out just how hard life is at university in the dorms when you have a secret you can't tell anyone. That is, until their secret is announced to the world and life takes an interesting turn. Some OOC, Omegaverse, Yaoi, KageHina, KuroKenma, (possible mpreg)





	1. Turning 20

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I do not own Haikyu or the characters. 
> 
> So here it is, the sequel to Fate Mates. This story can be read on its own however I really recommend you read Fate Mates first to get some bearing on the characters and their relationships. There are some things that I won’t be re-explaining. This is an omegaverse story and contains yaoi, (that’s male on male sexual relationships) and mature themes. You have thus been warned.
> 
> This story is about their college life. This first chapter is just the intro so it’s short and we are starting in their second year of college. The second chapter will jump back in time and fill in a bunch of stuff so you aren’t missing anything. I hope you enjoy it.

Shoyo sighed heavily. He just couldn’t get to sleep. He should be dead to the world right about now, just like Tobio, after all they had just spent three very intense days mating without a break. Usually he was passed out from exhaustion dreaming away, but he couldn’t. Less than 48 hours ago it was finally announced that the new fate mate couple discovered 4 and a half years ago were finally adults. That’s right, Tobio turned 20 the day before yesterday. They had been too caught up in heat and rut to celebrate but that wasn’t what was keeping Shoyo awake. Now that both he and Tobio were considered adults it meant by law their names were finally public record and because of that, the next week was probably going to be horrible.

Shoyo’s phone had been ringing off the hook for two days straight, no doubt from the many people who were completely shocked by the news. He was actually grateful when he heard the poor machine turn off when it ran out of battery. He wasn’t ready to deal with that. He could only image what it was like outside their room door. They were just grateful that no one in the dorms had ventured to knock on the door and disturb them. The scent of heat and rut was probably what kept anyone from coming to the door. After all this was the first time they had chosen to stay in the dorms to take care their semi-annual mating period, figuring everyone would know halfway through that they were fate mates when the news announced it.

The announcement had been two days ago and no one had caught sight of the fate couple since. The media was probably rabid for pictures by now. Shoyo sighed again. Just how the heck were they supposed to get on with their lives now?  He knew this day was coming but it hadn’t really dawned on him how much things were going to change until now.

All in all they had been really lucky. When they found out they were fate mates their world had been turned on its side. They had gone from barely friends and wanting something more to mates in the course of an evening. It had taken them a lot of time to come to full terms with what that meant for them and they had a lot of help from their duly appointed psychiatrist Dr. Rei Ryuugazaki. The doc had fought hard to keep their names and identities private so they could figure thin gs out between them and they were really grateful. But now everyone knew everything. He wondered how their new team would react to the news. They had kept it very private and only one other person on the team knew besides the coach and it hadn’t been easy to keep it that way.

Shoyo sighed again as he snuggled into Tobio’s embrace. Tobio’s arms tightened around him reflexively and Shoyo smiled at the arms that wrapped around him in a sensual way. Tobio was dreaming about the first time they mated. Shoyo’s body stood at attention almost immediately as he registered his mates stiff erection rubbing against him. Seemed the heat and rut hadn’t completely subsided yet. Shoyo turned in his mate’s arms pushing Tobio to lay on his back as he climbed on top and straddled his mate’s hips. Shoyo ground his hips down moaning at the friction.

“Come on King, wake up and play with me.”


	2. Scholarship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own Haikyu are its characters.
> 
> I am not sure how long it will be between chapters for this story so I do apologize if it takes a while. I hope you all enjoy. This chapter, and probably the next few chapters, is a recap of things that have happened that led up to the first chapter and the intro to this story.

 

The first week in the dorms hadn’t been too bad. It had actually been kind of quiet. Tobio and Shoyo had moved in a month before school was to start and a week before any of the other athletes arrived at the dorms. It was really the only part about accepting the scholarship that they were both unsure about. Over the last year the both of them had been approached by tons of scouts from tons of different universities. They had all been keen on getting Tobio to play for them by offering him a full scholarship to come play for them. Much to Shoyo’s surprise many of those same universities offered him a half tuition scholarship and a couple offered him a full scholarship. They had visited tons of school and had lots of discussion with their parents and the coaches at different universities. There had also been quite a few offers retracted once they caught the idea that the two boys were mated. But finally they had decided on K University. The head coach Yunaiyama Daisuke had been the most persistent of all the coaches to recruit the both of them as a pair, offering them both full ride scholarships and offering to negotiate on any other terms they wanted. And negotiate they did, or tried to do once the coach found out about their little secret.

* * *

 

Coach Yunaiyama had stopped by the Hinata household one last time before he left to go back to the university. He wanted to renew his offer for both of the boys in a last ditch effort to convince them to come play at K University and he wanted to start with Hinata-kun. The boys had come for a visit but were a little hesitant at the fact that they would be required to stay in the dorms as long as they were on scholarship. To throw off the displeasure he had offered to throw in almost anything else the boys could think of. The coach knew there were tons of other schools interested in the two of them, especially the genius setter. He just needed to find that one thing the other schools weren’t offering that would convince the two to come.

Hinata’s parents had gone out for the afternoon. With no one home and no one expected to visit the boys hadn’t bothered to cover up their fate marks. It was kind of nice to leave them viewable if no one else would see them. They’d been out back tossing the ball around when the coach dropped in. They hadn’t heard the doorbell ring and the coach had been about to leave thinking no one was home but as he turned to leave he heard the sound of a ball being hit back and forth and he smiled. That was definitely Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun. He had heard they were quite the inseparable pair even though they had insisted on meeting separate and visiting the college separately. Coach Yunaiyama smiled. Well if only the boys were home perhaps they could talk plainly about coming to the university without having to worry about parents and such. Deciding he would give it a try the coach went around back and called out to the two boys.

Hinata-kun let the ball drop in surprise as his head snapped around to see the head coach from K University walking towards them. Automatically they both covered their fate marks. But nonetheless the observant coach didn’t miss the movement. He didn’t see the mark but that movement could only mean one thing. He had had his suspicions about the boys being mated. Their scents were mingled completely together, even more so than any other couple he had met in his long life. There had also been a rumor go round about an investigation happening sometime in their first year on their new coach for letting his players mate. But the investigation had been dropped soon after it began without much word as to why. There had been rumors that Coach Ukai Senior had pulled some strings but most of the other coaches knew it would be impossible to pull strings to that extent.

Well, with his suspicions confirmed that kind of put a wrench in his plans. With the possibility of an investigation into the matter, which would happen if they made it to nationals and another team decided to throw things into the mix to get them disqualified it made the value of them as players go down. He suddenly understood why the coach over at Toudai wasn’t fighting so hard for them. The coach frowned. He’d have to find a way to work around that but it did mean that he wouldn’t have to offer much extra and if the looks on the boys’ faces as he approached them said anything, they knew it. But Coach Yunaiyama smiled as he approached the boys. If he wasn’t careful this could go badly for all of them.

“Coach Yunaiyama, I thought you already left.” Tobio remarked coming to stand next to his mate. He didn’t drop his hand but he knew it didn’t matter. The damage had been done and their best offer had just gone up in smoke. Shoyo kept his eyes down, his thoughts echoing Tobio’s. They had been so close to accepting the offer too.

“I leave tomorrow. I thought I’d stop by one last time to see if you had thought things over.” Coach Yunaiyama said cordially. Neither Tobio nor Shoyo responded. So the coach dropped the pretense and spoke plainly. “I guess now I know for sure why you were worried about staying in the dorms and requested permission to stay off campus.” Yunaiyama rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, trying to rid himself of the slight disappointment he felt at learning the two of them were mated for sure. There was still no answer from either of them and the coach waited patiently for one of them to say something. To his surprise Shoyo was the one to answer back and not in a positive way.

“Go ahead and withdraw your offer. You don’t have to pretend. I’m tired of the pretense. Toudai, M University, Kobe University, and even Osaka University did the same thing as soon as they got back to their universities. They still wanted Kageyama and his scholarship offers still stand but they withdrew mine saying they couldn’t handle a mated couple on their team at such a young age and would only take one of us.” That had really hurt. And if they only wanted one of them, of course everyone would want Tobio. Right after Kobe withdrew Shoyo’s offer was when they had decided to meet all coaches separately and try to keep it quiet that they were mated since they couldn’t legally announce to them that they were fate mates.

Coach Yunaiyama frowned as he saw tears freely fall from the omega. Tobio moved to comfort his mate but Shoyo stepped away quickly. “Don’t” he stated in his grief. Guilt welled in his chest as yet another scholarship went out the window and it became all the more apparent that if Tobio wanted to pay volleyball he’d have been better off if they had never mated in the first place. He’d be on his way to Toudai or M University by now, unconcerned with the idea of being unable to attend school with his mate and only volleyball in his future. Yet again, Mrs. Kageyama had been justified in her original worries, even if she had done a complete 180 since then. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled and made his way back towards the house. He really just wanted to curl up and be alone for a bit. Since he didn’t want to connect with Tobio he knew it wouldn’t be much alone time, but he really needed it.

Tobio sighed. Damn it, and things had been going so well. Why did the coach have to come over unannounced? Annoyed Tobio closed his eyes as he tried to calm down. It wouldn’t piss him off so much if it didn’t hurt his mate so deeply. With every offer that went sour, Shoyo ended up blaming himself which ended up hurting Tobio as well. He didn’t want Shoyo to ever regret mating with him, by choice or not. Tobio opened his mouth to tell the coach to leave and take both offers with him but didn’t get the chance.

“Hang on you two, I’m not withdrawing the offers for either of you.” Coach Yunaiyama stated. Shoyo stopped in disbelief but didn’t turn around. The tears didn’t stop falling but the coach had caught his full attention. Had he heard that right?

The shock was also visible on Tobio’s face, a face that outside of volleyball had shown next to no emotion the entire time the coach had been around. Yunaiyama sighed. Just what the hell had those other coaches been thinking? You don’t make an offer only to dash the hopes and dreams of the players you’re recruiting just to avoid a bit of trouble. Besides if you dealt with it properly at the beginning it wouldn’t come back to bite you so bad later. “The scholarship offer still stands… for both of you. I was serious when I said I wanted you to play at K University. Both of you.”

Tobio looked at him dumbfounded. Had he really heard the coach just say that? This wasn’t some trick or some sort of dream right? K University was in the top 10 best university in the country and their volleyball team was decent, never winning at nationals but always making it to nationals none the less. Was this for real? Were they really going to be able to play together and attend university together? Disbelief coursed through him and he felt the same emotion from Shoyo… there had to be a catch.

Shoyo bit his lip. He couldn’t take anymore rejection. If this turned out to be a ploy to get Tobio to sign and they withdrew his offer later, he wasn’t going to be able to take it. Shoyo balled his fists up, if this coach was serious then he should probably know. This was the first real offer he felt he’d been given and he wanted everything out on the table. "We're not just mates” Shoyo growled out finally looking over his shoulder. The tears had stopped but his voice betrayed the emotion. The coach probably had no idea, but with the offer he just openly stated still stood for the both of them regardless of everything else, he had just won more respect and trust then he could possibly hope to gain.

“Shoyo!” Tobio warned. _Don’t! You know we’re not supposed to tell anyone else about being fate mates_. Tobio continued through their bond.

 _If he’s serious about wanting both of us then he should know_. Shoyo returned through their bond. He turned around and faced the coach. He glance at Tobio waiting for some sort of decision. After a moment of debate Tobio nodded, if they could get the coach to do something about the dorm then this was the place they wanted to go. So Shoyo dropped the hand he had been using to cover his fate mark.

Coach Yunaiyama stared at the mark for a moment not sure what it was supposed to mean and then Kageyama dropped his hand as well revealing an identical mark. Shock and  disbelief made its way across the coaches face. They were the new fate mate couple that was announced two years ago? No way… The shock rendered the coach speechless as everything finally clicked into place. Now he really understood. This was the reason they had mated in the first place, the reason their parents didn’t force them apart, the reason the investigation was dropped without a word about why so as not to violate international law. And he knew right away that they hadn’t told any of the other coaches, if they had they would have been snatched up right away by Toudai or M University. Once these two were both 20 and the announcement of their names was made public, the amount of publicity that would draw in for the university and the team would be phenomenal. It was here that the coach genuinely smiled.

“Boys, I think we need to sit down and renegotiate.” Both Tobio and Shoyo glared in disbelief. Just what did he want to renegotiate? How far was he going to knock the offer down? “We’ll keep it simple and start at the beginning. That means a full ride scholarship for the both of you. Now, your turn, what else do you want?”

Tobio and Shoyo exchanged glances. “A full meal plan.” They both stated at the same time, not even needing to exchange thoughts on it.

Coach Yunaiyama smiled. “That’s already included, the scholarship covers room and board.”

“We eat a lot.” Shoyo stated by way of warning.

“As long as you eat at the dorm café it’s free to eat as much as you like.” The coach said. That was one thing the university had insisted on. If they were going to bring in athletes they’d be damn sure they fed them well and fed them healthy. It was the easiest way to control what the athletes ate most of the time.

Tobio frowned. “That means we’re stuck in the dorms though.”

The coach frowned as well. “Look that’s something I can’t give on. The scholarship board won’t approve scholarship athletes to stay off campus and it’s not good to separate the team. Everyone stays in the dorms no exceptions.” But he was definitely going to have to pull some sort of strings to make sure they were roommates.

Tobio sighed. “Look, we’ve got a really troublesome trigger and though we have a pretty good handle on it here at home we can’t guarantee we won’t get set off once we get there. Everyone here is aware of our trigger and it rarely gets set off. But up there we have no idea what it’s going to be like or how we’re going to handle it.”

“Hmmm” the coach thought for a moment. That was definitely going to be troublesome in the dorms, especially if they were trying to keep things quiet. “How about we go inside and sit down for a bit. Let’s discuss this out and see what we can think up to deal with this.” Tobio blinked and then nodded. He was still wary of the whole situation. It just sounded too good to be true that there was a coach out there willing to go this far for them. They made their way inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Shoyo put on some water for tea and joined the table after a moment or two.

“First let’s start with what exactly your trigger is so I can start figuring out ways to handle it with you.” Coach Yunaiyama said as he tried to think about what to do for the dorms.

“We have to be able to see each other.” Shoyo explained as he warily watched the coach for signs that he would tuck tail and run out the door, taking his offers with him. “If we go 33 minutes and 17 second without seeing each other the next time our eyes meet its instant heat for me and rut for Tobio.” After 2 years of dealing with their trigger they had narrowed it down to an exact time. It was quite interesting how close they pushed it to that time limit sometimes.

“So your eyes have to meet every 33 minutes?” Yunaiyama asked, a bit troubled with the idea of the trigger. Such a short amount of time and in games that could be a slight issue. But he’d seen them play and it didn’t look like there was an issue on the court with that.

“No, we just have to be able to see each other. It doesn’t matter if our eyes meet during that time. As long as one of us can see some part of the other then there’s no worries so it’s pretty much just line of sight. Which is why if we stay in the dorms we have to have a 100% guarantee that we’re rooming together.” Shoyo answered the coach’s question.

Okay, not as bad but still extremely troublesome. “Okay, so how about this, do you think you can get your parents to make a formal request to the school about making sure you room together? There needs to be a concern from Hinata-kun’s parents about his staying in the team dorm as an omega. They need to state that they would feel much more comfortable knowing that you were paired with Kageyama-kun, an alpha that they already know and trust and one that will make Hinata-kun feel… safe.” The coach chuckled to himself at his next thought and smiled as he told the boys the next thing that needed to be in the letter. “Ironically enough they would also need to release the college of any legal responsibility it would hold in the event that you two would mate since they are requesting that you two be roomed together.” Both boys smiled at that. They really wouldn’t need to worry about that. “And a letter from Dr. Ryugazaki wouldn’t hurt either.”

Shoyo and Tobio exchanged thoughts. Their parents wouldn’t have a problem with it. But the doc had specifically told them not to tell the coaches recruiting them about being fate mates. So it might be more difficult to get cooperation from him. “I’m pretty sure our parents will be okay with it.” Shoyo said aloud turning his attention back towards Coach Yunaiyama. “But the doc might be a bit hard.”

The coach nodded. “Just send me what you can get. As for the dorm placement I’ll see what I can do to get you on the 4th floor at the end of the hall. The upper classmen won’t be thrilled about the exception but we’ll deal with that as it comes. This way there won’t be much traffic near your room and if you do get triggered there’s less chance of someone passing by your room to smell it. It’s not perfect but we might be able to make it work. They’ll know you’re mated but it should keep an idea of fate mates to a minimum.”

Tobio and Shoyo exchanged once last glance. “If you can make us a promise about the dorms then you’ve got yourself a deal.” Shoyo replied.

Coach Yunaiyama looked surprised. He had actually expected the boys to ask for more. A lot of the athletes he had worked with in the past used the opportunity to get a bunch of things, like new bikes or a TV. “You’re sure there’s nothing else you want?” he asked the boys. Surely they had to want more. The press and donations they would bring into the volleyball team would probably be in the millions over the entire 4 years they would be there. When the boys shook their heads no with blank stares he could tell they were trying to think of other things that they should ask for but were coming up blank. The coach smiled. He couldn’t believe that Toudai and M University had ever passed on such sweet simple kids. All they wanted to do was play volleyball together. They didn’t need fancy things or flashy promises, they just loved the game and loved each other. Perhaps he’d sneak in a couple extra perks for the boys himself, stuff he’d think they’d enjoy. After all, he was getting the best end of the deal.

“Alright then, I’ll have the deal written up and send it to your parents and Dr. Ryugazaki to go over.” Surprise flitted through Tobio’s face.

“Why are you sending it to Dr. Ryugazaki?” Tobio asked genuinely curious and a little worried at how the doc would react. They weren’t supposed to tell any of the coaches they were fate mates.

“Because I know you both trust him and you know he’s looking out for you. I want his approval before you sign anything. I know you’re both still a bit skeptical about the whole thing. I can’t say I blame you. From the little I’ve heard you’ve had some pretty raw deals thrown your way over something you couldn’t control, even if they didn’t know the whole picture. Part of being a good coach is having the trust of your players. You can’t win without trust between the coach and the players. I want this all to be 100% right for you two because if something doesn’t turn out quite right or how you expect it to then trust goes out the window, and so does your will and desire to give it your all in a game. I want to win at nationals, and I need you two in top shape to do that.”

Shoyo and Tobio smiled. They had a feeling they’d like their new coach and new team just fine. After a few letters and a few meetings at the school, two with the scholarship board and one with the dean of the university, the deal was done. A few new things were added to the deal, the doc had requested a free tutor be available to help them with their studies and the coach had added in a bunch of things as well like a subscription to volleyball monthly and one of the schools old volleyball nets that they put up in the back yard of Hinata’s house to practice and play anytime they wanted while they were home for the rest of their 3rd year in high school. (That really had been pretty awesome if you asked Shoyo or Tobio.) Granted, they would be required to do a couple interviews once they turned 20 but the coach said he’d try to keep it to a minimum.

And with the deal in place they moved into the empty dorms at the end of the hall on the 4th floor, exactly where the coach had told them they’d be. The room was pretty big, almost as big as Shoyo’s room back home. Normally the rooms were furnished with two single beds, one on each side of the room, but the coach had pulled those out and substituted 1 full sized bed so they could both fit on it. Shoyo had been openly happy about it, even commenting that he couldn’t wait to really ‘test it out’. Thought Tobio said nothing in response, he was also grateful for the bed. He knew they were going to need it. Two desks sat on the other side of the room across from the bed. They didn’t take up much room but they would work for what they needed. They would probably be spending more time at the desks than they’d really want to.

The walls were plain white but that didn’t bother either of them. They quickly filled the walls with various posters related to volleyball. Shoyo insisted on putting up pictures of their old teammates from high school on the small tack board that was on the wall between their desks. Tobio simply nodded and watched with interest as his mate sorted through the pictures he brought with them and put them up in some order that made sense to him. It’s not something Tobio would have done or spent any time on but Shoyo always seemed to think of the small important things. He chuckled when Shoyo put up a picture of Tanaka-senpai swinging he shirt over his head after he got a spike past Tsukishima taken sometime in their second year. Yachi-san had probably been the one to take that. In face she had probably taken all of them. But Tobio’s favorite picture that Shoyo put up was the one he put right smack in the middle. It was a picture of the two of them on the court during a break from practice. Tobio didn’t know when Yachi and snapped this picture but he was really glad she did. Shoyo’s fate mark was slightly visible in the picture if you knew to look for it. Shoyo had the hugest smile on his face and even Tobio himself had a small soft smile. Their fingers were laced together and Tobio held a volleyball in his other hand. That’s how Tobio wanted the rest of his life to be; a volleyball in his right hand with Shoyo’s hand in his left hand and a huge smile on his mate’s face.

Shoyo finished placing the picture in the middle and stuffed the rest of the pictures in one of his desk drawers. When he turned around he smiled, satisfied at the almost happy look on Tobio’s face. Over the past 2 years he’d gotten really good at reading his mates face. It also helped that he could feel his mate’s feelings over their bond. But even without that now he was pretty sure he could see the subtle differences in his mate’s face that betrayed the softer emotions he felt. Shoyo grinned when Tobio’s gaze finally met his. With the final touches for the room done they had the rest of the day and the rest of the week to enjoy the practically empty dorms all to themselves. Once they got permission from the coach and a temporary key to the gym, they spent most of their mornings and afternoons at the gym practicing. In the evening they wandered around the campus trying to get an idea of what buildings were where and where the best meal spots were.

It wasn’t until the other athletes started arriving that they finally understood just how tricky it was going to be to keep things between them private.


	3. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I own nothing but the ideas in my head.
> 
> This chapter will introduce a lot of new characters. These characters are my own creation for the purpose of the storyline and aren’t a part of the Haikyu universe. But seeing has how Haikyu covers their high school days it’s a pretty good assumption that they’d deal with new people at university. I kind of stole names from my friends back in Japan. Sorry guys. But it was extremely hard to come up with names. Please don’t mind the new characters. I’m not really one that likes to make my own characters up, but I needed to for the story. Sorry if this drags a bit.

 

Keizo Tsuchida frowned as he looked at the name plate on the door next to his room. He was having trouble processing what he was seeing. He was the first 4th year to arrive at the dorms just after noon and he was eager to get settled in the dorms again after the summer vacation. The volleyball team never had a long summer break but that had never really bothered him. He may be the only beta on the team playing as the libero, but he really liked spending time with the team and playing volleyball. So moving back into the dorms after summer was always exciting. Especially since they would get the rest of the week to hang out before summer practice and tryouts started.

 Keizo had finished carrying up all the boxes to his room and figured he would look around the floor and find out which rooms everyone would be placed in. He was in the second to last room in the hallway so he started with checking out who would be in the last room in the hallway and that led to his current predicament. The name plate on the door had two names he didn’t recognize, Kageyama and Hinata. That alone wasn’t what made him pause for so long though. He didn’t know any upperclassmen by those names, at least, not on the volleyball team. It was quite possible that they were upperclassmen from a different team. But what made him pause was the symbols next to the names. There was an alpha symbol next to Kageyama but there was an omega symbol next to Hinata’s name.

Keizo knew for a fact that none of the teams had an omega upperclassmen on scholarship in the dorms. Hell, hardly any of the teams had betas on scholarship in the dorms. Last year there had been a total of 6 betas in the dorms, but never an omega. That meant it had to be a first year, he wondered what team they were on. No matter the team, Keizo was really looking forward to meeting this omega. Omegas never got scholarships so whoever this kid was, he had to be good. But the placement of an omega in the dorms really didn’t sit well with him. What was the university expecting the rest of the alpha’s in the dorm to do when the kid went into heat? It would make sense to put him on the 4th floor out of everyone’s way and put him next to a beta’s room, it would minimalize the impact the omega’s heat would have while staying in the dorms.

But what bothered Keizo the most was the fact that there was an alpha staying in the same room with the omega. Wasn’t that just asking for trouble? The only plausible explanation he could come up with was that perhaps they were trying out a new suppressant on the omega that would allow him to room with an alpha with no problems. Keizo’s eyes sparkled at the idea. As a med student he would be really interested to see if that was the case. Keizo sighed as he put his long black hair up in a ponytail before moved to check the names on the other doors. There was no use wondering about it until the omega showed up. He wouldn’t get any answers by simply staring at the door.

The rest of the rooms were laid out pretty much like he expected. 3rd year Fumiya and 4th Tama-chan were in the room on the other side of him. He wasn’t really surprised at that. The university always seemed to put the captain and vice-captain of a team together. Though he still wasn’t sure how well Tama-chan would do as the vice-captain of the team. Tama-chan may be a setter but he wasn’t always the most observant person on the team when it came to other people. He was loud, sometimes obnoxious, and often times lewd. On the outside he could appear like a complete player, but if you managed to get past all that Tama-chan was a really good guy. He was loyal and felt a lot deeper about things than what appeared on the surface. He was going to be an interesting vice-captain. However, Fumiya was going to make a great captain for the next 2 years. Fumiya had a good head on his shoulders for an alpha, extremely smart, and he was very perceptive of the people around him. Fumiya often reminded Keizo of a papa bear. He was big and burly, one of the most powerful wing spikers they had on the team, but there was something about him that just screamed ‘Captain’. If anyone was born with a natural talent for leadership, it was Fumiya.

Next to their room came 4th years Shiro Himero and Shiro Seono, the twins. Keizo silently wondered if the twins every got sick of rooming together. As far as he knew the two of them had been roommates since they came on the team. That had to be annoying after never changing year after year. But at least everyone knew they got along. It could be nerve racking to wait and see who your new roommate would be. You weren’t always sure you’d get along with the person you were stuck with. As a beta Keizo had been really lucky to usually get a room to himself since they tried to keep teams roomed together.

The last room nearest the elevator and the middle of the building near the bathrooms and washrooms was 4th year Sena Kazuma. Sena played middle blocker and was the quietest of all the upperclassmen players on the team. He was extremely difficult to deal with, at least in Keizo’s experience. Stupid math major, always had to have an exact answer and never settled for any uncertainty. It was probably why he got a room to himself. But he wasn’t a horrible guy and he worked hard on the team.

When Keizo reached the middle of the hall the elevator dinged and opened to show Fumiya holding a whole bunch of boxes and a bunch of luggage standing next to him. Keizo smiled. “Welcome back ‘Captain’.”

Fumiya Kusumoto groaned. “Ugh… don’t remind me” he said as he stepped out of the elevator. He really hadn’t wanted to be captain but he did agree with the coach on the matter. He was a much better choice than some of the other upperclassmen. Especially Tama-chan. But it basically meant he was the new team babysitter, which was more annoying than honorable in his opinion. Too bad Keizo was the libero and a beta. He’d make a much better captain. But having a captain without an alpha to keep the underclassmen in check wouldn’t go well and kind of defeated the purpose of having a student there to take charge in the coach’s absence. “Mind giving me a hand Keizo?” Fumiya asked motioning to the two wheeled luggage bags still in the elevator. Keizo moved to grab the two bags and follow Fumiya towards his room.

“You know, you could have made more than one trip.” Keizo grunted as he lugged the two heavy bags behind him. Even with wheels they were heavy. “What the hell do you have in hear anyways?”

Fumiya smirked as he set the boxed down next to his door and opened it. “Well in one I have all my clothes, but in the other… I brought my TV and my gaming systems with me with all my games.”

“Sweet!” Keizo remarked as he wheeled the two bags into the room.

“Yeah, this year is going to be awesome. Final Fantasy XV just came out and I bought it yesterday. I even brought a bunch of my multiplayer fighting and shooting games to make things interesting.” Fumiya said as he shuffled the boxes on the floor into the room.

“Well I’m not sure about the fighting games but this year is definitely going to be interesting.” Keizo said as he deposited the two bags near the foot end of the bed and plopped down on the bare mattris. “Turns out we have an omega in the dorm this year.”

Fumiya’s head whipped around, his eyes sparkled with interest. “Have you met him yet?” he asked excited.

Keizo frowned. Fumiya didn’t seem near surprised enough about having an omega in the dorm, almost like he was expecting it. “No. I haven’t met him yet… you knew there was going to be an omega this year?” 

 “Yeah,” Fumiya answered back. “The coach told me about it just after the contract was signed for the scholarship.” Keizo frowned, then that meant… “Volleyball.” Fumiya said as he watched Keizo finally reach the right conclusion.

“And Kageyama?” Keizo asked.

“They’re both ours.”

“Well damn, did the coach tell you anything else about them?” Keizo asked but before Fumiya could answer Tama-chan came through the door.

“Sup guys.” Tamamura Haruki called as he dragged in his first load of boxes and bags. “I’ve got another load down stairs.” Tama-chan said as he dropped his first load. “Also the twins are here, wanna help?” Keizo and Fumiya both sighed but got up to help the rest of the team pull in their stuff from down stairs. It was just after 5 in the evening when they finally had everyone settled with their stuff in their rooms. The subject of the new omega on the team was a hot topic all afternoon as they all situated their stuff. When dinnertime rolled around they still hadn’t seen hide nor hair of either Kageyama or Hinata. The curiosity was almost unbearable. So to move things along a bit faster Fumiya suggested they all head down the street to Dominos and grab some pizza to bring back to the dorms and then play a little Halo 4 on his Xbox One.

They all headed out towards the prospect of food ignoring the jeering from the basketball team as they passed by them in the lobby.

* * *

 

Tobio and Shoyo had left around 6 in the morning to run. They’d found a pretty good running rout through the school over the last week. It was a 10 mile circuit rout and it took them about an hour and a half to complete it. After their morning run they headed over to the gym and spent most of their time working on their serves. Shoyo was weakest at serves anyways so with no other players to practice with it made sense to make good use of the empty gym. They’d spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in the gym and when evening rolled around they headed out for dinner.

Over the last week they had explored everywhere around the dorm. Much to Tobio’s delight they’d found this really small vender a few blocks down from the dorm that sold pork curry buns and it was his night to pick dinner since the dorm cafeteria wouldn’t start serving food till tomorrow. Over all it had been a really good day and they were ready to wind down for the day when they headed back towards the dorms for a hot shower and a long soak in the bath.

Shoyo was genuinely smiling as they entered the bathing room but the smile turned to one of nervousness as every eye in the room turned towards them and stared. With one sniff the entire room knew he was an omega. Most of the faces just looked on curiously but a couple stood out as extremely dissatisfied. Shoyo gulped as he felt the alpha presence in the room intensify just a bit, Tobio’s along with the rest of the room. They didn’t know who was part of the volleyball team and who wasn’t. They’d been told that the dorm was for all scholarship sports students, not just the volleyball team. With the level of tension they felt from the two alpha’s already in the tub they both really hoped that those two weren’t on the team.

Shoyo moved to sit down next to the wall in the farthest corner of the room to get away from the two alpha’s in the middle, Tobio sitting between him and the others. He really hoped they weren’t on the team. They were way intimidating and they didn’t look pleased in the least bit at having an omega in the dorm let alone on a team. Shoyo had actually been looking forward to meeting the upperclassmen on the team but with tension so high in the room he wasn’t so sure things would be a walk in the park with the senpai. Shoyo decided it might be best to just get clean and leave, forget soaking in the tub.

“You must be new around here.” The most menacing one in the tub spoke first. His short red and black hair clung to his head, wet from the steam, eyes staring dead on at Tobio. “I don’t know who you are or what team you’re on but you really are an idiot for bringing your fuckbuddy into the dorm.” A few of the other alphas in the room cringed at the vulgar language and hurried their washing. They definitely didn’t want to be around for what was sure to be a confrontation.

Tobio did his best not to growl at the man addressing him. If he did turn out to be their senpai he didn’t want things to go horrible. But he really couldn’t say much to refute the fact that he and Shoyo were sleeping together. He knew every alpha in the room was old enough to know it when they smelled it. They just had to keep the fate mate part quiet. “I’m on the volleyball team.” Tobio replied, not correcting the guy on the fuckbuddy part of his statement. Best to just leave it alone and get out of the bathroom as quick as possible. He could feel Shoyo’s fear and anxiety in the situation and could tell that he wasn’t really upset about being called a fuckbuddy. No point in making waves.

The alpha who had spoken snorted with contempt at Tobio’s comment. “Figures, another retard athlete.” Both Tobio and Shoyo’s head shot up and towards the asshole at that comment, pissed.

“Nice one Suda.” The other alpha in the tub remarked. At this the rest of the alphas watching in the room cleared out in haste, they knew it wasn’t going to end well and Tobio couldn’t blame them for not wanting to get involved. At least now they knew this guy named Suda definitely wasn’t on their team.

“And what sport do you play that gives you the right to be so high and mighty?” Shoyo asked, not bothering to hold back the anger in his voice or the disgust on his face. Alpha or not, no one dissed volleyball in front of him.

“Basketball.” Suda answered turning his attention back towards the two of them. “And I wasn’t talking to you Fuckbuddy.”

“I’m on the team too.” Shoyo growled out in anger. The shock on Suda’s face was clearly visible but it quickly turned to loathing as it dawned on him that it meant this little omega had landed himself a scholarship and was actually staying in the dorms.

“What, you fuck the coach for a scholarship?” Suda asked snidely. Shoyo’s face scrunched up in disgust and hurt at the accusation. It hadn’t dawned on him that people might see things that way and he couldn’t help the pain that laced through him. Yet another reason he hated being an omega. Pissed Tobio stood up and put himself between the two of them.

“That’s enough.” Tobio growled out his alpha coming out as his anger peaked at this jackass in front of him. He felt the presence of other alphas moving their way and he was grateful for it cause if Suda kept going with this Tobio was probably going to beat the shit out of him and he’d need a few people to pull him off.

Suda ignored Tobio and stood up climbing out of the bathtub to grab a towel and dry off. He stared at Shoyo as if Tobio wasn’t there smirking. He let his alpha surge forward a bit in response to Tobio’s alpha. “If a fuck with you is worth a scholarship I wouldn’t mind giving it a go little Fuckbuddy.” Suda pushed the order out with the steel of his alpha behind it. “Why don’t you come shake that tight ass for me and we’ll have some fun?”

Shoyo felt the order wash over him strongly as his body willed him to obey the order he’d been given even though he fought it with everything he had. He didn’t want to obey and it broke everything in him when his body refused to listen.

Tobio’s restraint broke. His alpha let loose full force and he pushed his own order towards Shoyo over their bond. _Don’t you dare follow that order!_ He practically screamed through the bond trying to relieve his mate from the horrible order that had been pushed at him. He felt Shoyo’s body give out as he collapsed behind him. Unable to control himself Tobio stalked forward toward Suda. He wasn’t going to beat the shit out of this guy, he was going to kill him, then order him back from the dead and torture the son of a bitch for the rest of eternity. But before Tobio could get his hands on the walking dead man the other alphas flowed into the bathing room pushing him back. It took four of them to hold him back as he roared with anger at Suda. Had his thoughts been more coherent he might have ordered the other alphas to let him go, but the only thought in his brain at the moment was to rid the world of the scum walking in front of him.

“Back off…” came a voice from his right and a chorus of “let it go man” from his left and behind him. The alpha in front of him frowned and glanced over his should.

“Just get the fuck out of here Suda.” Fumiya growled.

Suda snorted. “Whatever… you should teach your teammates how respect other people Fumiya” he remarked as he headed out of the room as if he had done nothing wrong. Tobio growled and pulled at the people holding him back. It was a few minutes before he stopped struggling with everyone but it his anger didn’t dissipate. He took a few breaths as he tried to stuff his alpha presence back down but he was completely unsuccessful. The others let go of him when he stopped struggling and backed off to let him catch his emotions and calm them down. He probably would have taken only a few minutes more but he heard Shoyo yelp as fear pierced Tobio through the heart over their bond. His head whipped around to see one of the upperclassmen touching his mate and he lost it.

“Get the fuck away from him NOW!” Tobio shouted his alpha at full force again and as sharp as he could make it. He felt his order slice through the man and he saw the guy crumble from the weight of the order and scramble away from his mate on all fours. There was a chorus of displeasure and objections but Tobio couldn’t hear them or heed them in the condition he was in. He moved forward untouched and scooped a crying and shaking Shoyo into his arms. “Hey, I’ve got you. It’s okay, he’s gone… no one’s gonna touch you okay? I’ve got you.” Tobio repeated it over and over as he rocked Shoyo in is arms. After a short while Shoyo’s panic lessened and his fear began to subside. His sobs quieted down to whimpers as he clutched his mate to him with all the force he had.

“Hey…” Fumiya called at Tobio getting his attention, “you need to release Keizo from that order, it’s bearing down on him pretty hard.” Tobio looked over at the man who had touched Shoyo and frowned. It was clear to Tobio now that the man named Keizo wasn’t an alpha. He’d crumbled under Tobio’s order without a hint of fight and now that he was calmed down Tobio could smell the beta’s scent more clearly. He knew Keizo hadn’t meant any harm, it had just been the worst possible time for Tobio to see another touching his mate.

Tobio pushed his alpha down. “You’re released from the order” he stated as he let the order die. Tobio pulled Shoyo closer to him. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were a beta so I pushed the order out as sharp as I could” he explained as he watched Keizo breathe in relief at the order being lifted. Tobio really hadn’t meant to make the order vicious. Keizo was one strong beta for still being conscious.

“You calmed down a bit yet?” one of the others in the group asked.

Tobio glanced up at him. “A bit, but I wouldn’t advise you touch either of us just yet” he said as he moved his attention back down towards Shoyo who was still shaking pretty badly.

“I take it you’re our new first years, Kageyama and that’s Hinata.” Fumiya motioned toward the shaking body in Tobio’s arms. Tobio let out a breath of relief. Thank god… someone from the volleyball team. Fumiya was glad to see the kid relax at the sound of his name.

“Yeah” Tobio returned as he felt himself relax a whole lot more. The rest of the group felt it and they relaxed as well.

“I’m Fumiya Kusumoto, the team’s captain” Fumiya announced. If names helped the kid to relax then so be it. He then pointed everyone else out in the room. “That’s Tamamura Haruki, we call him Tama-chan. He’s the vice-captain for the team.” Fumiya pointed at the tall well-built man who had asked if they had calmed down a bit yet. He looked tall and strong, somewhere between a middle blocker and a wing spiker, Tobio thought as he looked the guy over. Maybe he was the setter? Tobio tried to concentrate on the volleyball side of things. It was familiar and it would help calm his alpha more.

Fumiya continued on. “The twins are Shiro Himero and Shiro Seono. Himero’s the one with long hair and Seono is the one with short hair. You can just use their first names or it’ll get really confusing.” Tobio looked them both over, they were identical except for the hair. He would probably get them really confused despite the hair. They were both well built, also wing spikers most likely.

“The one in white over there is Sena Kazuma and the beta is Keizo Tsuchida.” Fumiya finished the overly casual introductions hoping Kageyama would finally calm his alpha down completely.

Tobio looked over and nodded at Sena and then turned his attention to Keizo. He was breathing normally now and it seemed he was fine now that Tobio and released him from the order. A small wave of guilt washed over him as he felt his mate shaking in his arms from an order he’d been given. “Sorry.” Tobio apologized again to the beta.

Keizo frowned. He couldn’t say he wasn’t unhappy about it, he’d only wanted to check and see if the omega was okay. But having been around so many alphas all the time he understood that they couldn’t always control the intensity of their alpha when they were upset and whatever Suda had done to the little omega had pushed Kageyama over his breaking point. That much was obvious. “It’s fine, but now that you know I’m a beta, try to reign it in next time” he replied as he stood up and moved towards them a bit shakily.

“It won’t happen again.” Tobio stated firmly in promise. As a beta on the team he posed no threat to Shoyo and Tobio’s alpha wouldn’t feel the need to issue any sharp or vicious orders at him no matter how upset he got. He’d be able to use a normal order. Keizo nodded at the statement in return showing he understood what it was Tobio was trying to say. Tobio took a breath and decided it best to complete the introductions. “I’m Kageyama Tobio, first year in Sports Therapy.” Tobio then nodded his head down towards his mate. “This is Hinata Shoyo, also a first year in Sports Therapy. Sorry for all the trouble”

“Don’t worry about it” Fumiya returned, “… we all know Suda’s an ass. What’d he do anyways?” Fumiya asked. He saw Hinata tense up and his grip tighten on Kageyama. Well whatever he’d done it had had a really bad effect on the omega.

Tobio’s attention went back to Shoyo as he felt his mate still in fear at the memory. This wasn’t something he was going to want to deal with. “Hey Shoyo, I’m going to order you to go to sleep alright?” Tobio half said half asked. When Shoyo nodded to show his agreement Tobio pushed his alpha out one last time for the evening and issued the order. Within minutes Shoyo’s body slumped against his in sleep, finally released form the horrid emotions running through him. Tobio felt his own body slump as well, finally relaxed when he felt his mate’s fear leave him. He knew it would come back later when Shoyo woke up, but this would give them some time to change location and they could then deal with it privately in their room.

Tobio looked up at the group. “Let me get him in bed, then I should be able to talk.” The group nodded and began shuffling out of the room. Only Keizo stayed.

“I’ll help you get him there.” Keizo said in explanation at Kageyama’s questioning look. Keizo handed the alpha the towels that had been hanging up on the wall.

Tobio nodded in thanks. He really couldn’t have this guy here. He needed to finish cleaning Shoyo off. But considering everything that had just happened Tobio didn’t have the energy to carry his heavy ass mate to their bedroom. Damnit, why did Shoyo have to weigh so much? “Could you turn around so I can finish washing him off?” 

“I’m a med student and a beta, you really don’t have to worry about it.” Keizo returned.

“It’s not that.” Tobio said. “I just think he’d rather have it that way after everything that just happened. He’ll…” Tobio paused as he tried to think of a way to explain it that didn’t involve the two of them sharing memories. “He’ll want to know everything that happened after he fell asleep and I’m not really a good liar.” Tobio mentally smiled to himself, yeah that sounded plausible, and it was also very true. He couldn’t lie to his mate and not be found out. Shoyo would just search through his memories the next time they connected and then be pissed at him for a week in embarrassment and at the fact that Tobio had tried to lie to him. That was one thing he and Shoyo had agreed upon early in their relationship at the discovery of them sharing memories, it was kind of moot to lie to each other.

Keizo nodded in understanding and turned around. Tobio made quick work of wiping his mate down and washing off any remaining soap suds avoiding the spot where their fate mark was covered. He’d clean that off later in the room. When he finished he made sure to wrap Shoyo in both towels. He’d deal with the naked walk back to their room. “Alright help me get him up.” Tobio called. Keizo turned around and together they pulled Shoyo up. They both grunted under the weight as they carried him down the hall towards their room. They only stopped just outside the bathing room to grab the room key out of Tobio’s pocket. When they made it to the door Tobio put the key in and turned it but he didn’t open the door.

“I’ve got him from here, can you go back and grab our clothes and stuff?” Tobio tried to keep Keizo out of the room, their full sized bed and the pictures Shoyo had hung up the other day would only give rise to questions he really didn’t want to answer.

“Yeah sure.” Keizo returned easily as he pulled out from under Shoyo’s arm and headed back towards the bathing room. Tobio quickly entered the room and shut and locked the door behind them. He knew Keizo would be back soon and though it was rude to blatantly lock the guy helping them out so much out of the room, he didn’t really have a choice. By the time he got Shoyo settled in the bed comfortably he heard the door knob rattle.

Keizo stood outside the door a bit shocked. He hadn’t expected the door to be locked. Whatever the reason he decided it best not to push the alpha any more than he already had been for the night. “I’m just going to leave your stuff out here.” He called as he bent down and set the stuff on the ground. He heard a thanks through the door before he turned and headed towards Fumiya and Tama-chan’s room. The rest of the team members had poured into the room already and were munching on the pizza they had bought earlier for dinner. Keizo grabbed a couple slices as he sat down on one of the beds.

“How’s he doing?” Fumiya asked Keizo around a bite of pizza.

“Don’t know” Keizo mumbled with a mouth full of food. “Kageyama didn’t let me get a good look at him. I could still feel his alpha out on the edge so I didn’t push it. But from what I could tell when I helped carry him I didn’t see any physical injuries. The dude was heavy though, had some pretty intense leg muscles going on. I wouldn’t mind getting another look at them. They were really well developed and pretty balanced too. I wonder how he keeps them that way…”

Tama-chan sighed. “Well this year’s going to be interesting. This is the first time we’ve had an omega staying in the dorm. Doesn’t look like it’s going to go well for a while.”

“He’s gotta have some pretty mad skills to land a scholarship as an omega though.” Sena remarked. “Looks like you might have some competition for the libero position Keizo.”

Keizo snorted in response. “Bring it on.”

“He’s got to get on the court first. Seemed more like a coward to me. I wonder how he’ll handle alpha intimidation on the court. He was shaking pretty bad earlier.” Sena interjected. All heads whipped towards the door when Tobio spoke in answer to that.

“Intimidation on the court is different than intimidation in the bathroom when you’re naked” he griped. Tobio was fully dressed in a comfortable black cotton t-shirt and blue flannel sweat pants. He stood in the door arms crossed and a sour look on his face. Well it wasn’t really sour, it was his normal face, but Shoyo always said it looked sour.

Fumiya smirked, “He’s got you there Sena.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you that but it still doesn’t answer how well he is at handling it.” Sena pouted.

“Well enough that we went to nationals as starting players 3 years in a row.” Whistles went through the room at that comment but Tobio wasn’t really bragging. He just wanted to explain that what they saw of Shoyo today was different than what was normal.

“Well come on in and have a seat.” Fumiya stated as he motioned toward an empty spot on the bed.

Tobio didn’t move from his spot in the door way. He didn’t want to be away from Shoyo for long and he was only here to explain the situation in detail. But first thing first. He’d learned long ago from Shoyo, ‘respect where respect is due’, in other words, make friends first and be grumpy later. He really was bad at dealing with new people. Shoyo should be the one doing this, not him. Shoyo always made friends first and Tobio followed. Tobio bowed then to all of them in the room.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble we caused earlier and I promise we’ll do our best not to make any more trouble.” He didn’t really like apologizing for something that wasn’t really their fault but he knew it was the polite thing to do.

“Dude, relax… we already told you not to worry about it. Suda’s been a thorn in our sides for 3 years now.” Tama-chan replied.

“Four years.” Keizo interjected as one of the only 4th years on the team.

“So what exactly happened in there? We only caught the tail end of things and you were already planning to murder Suda by the time we got there.” Fumiya asked. He could tell Kageyama wasn’t going to sit down and wanted to get straight to the point. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy who was easily friendly or talkative with anyone but that little omega. Granted he hadn’t seen much of the alpha to know for sure, but one thing he was already sure of, that little orange haired omega was one big hot button for Kageyama.

Tobio balled his fists in anger. He still wanted to kill Suda and he didn’t think he’d get over that desire any time soon. “Apparently an omega getting a scholarship was enough to piss Suda off.”

“Well, yeah. The guy’s a total prima donna.” Tama-chan interjected. He quickly shut his mouth at a glare from Fumiya. Tobio just ignored it and went on with his explanation.

“He asked Shoyo if he fucked the coach to get the scholarship.” Tobio’s hands clenched tighter. “That hurt him pretty bad, neither of us had thought people would think something like that. It caught us both flat footed. Pissed, my alpha presence went up. I warned him to back off. But I guess that just wasn’t enough for him. The next words that came out of his mouth were an order directed right at Shoyo. It wasn’t strong, I could tell he was doing it just to piss me off, to see what I’d do.”

“What was the order?” Keizo asked. Out of everyone sitting there he was the only one that wasn’t alpha and as demonstrated tonight by Kageyama himself, he knew exactly what it felt like to have an order you didn’t want shoved at you. Only it was so much more for an omega. Even the smallest amount of alpha in an order you didn’t want to follow or was against who you are as a person, was unimaginably painful.

Tobio’s face scrunched up in rage as he tried not to let his alpha cut loose again. They all felt the rise but did their best not to raise their own alphas in response. It would only make the situation worse. “He basically order Shoyo to shake his ass on over and fuck him.”

There was dead silence in the room as they all tried to process what they had just heard. When Tama-chan stood up you could see the fury on his face. “That prick is gonna die.”

“Sit down!” Fumiya ordered but Tama-chan didn’t back down.

“Hell no, Kageyama had right idea to kill the bastard where he stood.” Tama-chan retorted. Tobio was surprised at the level of animosity Tamamura was showing. To Tobio it made sense to be mad. Shoyo was his mate. Even though he was grateful for this senpai being upset he was surprised at the intensity of it. He didn’t know Shoyo at all and had no clue that they were fate mates and how bad that order really had been, or was he just objecting so strongly to it on principal?

“We’ll take care of it properly so sit down.” Fumiya stated again, alpha strong with the order. Tama-chan sat, but he wasn’t happy about it. The rest of the group seemed to have an understanding look on their faces but Tobio really couldn’t make it connect.

Finally one of the twins spoke up. “Tama-chan’s little brother is an omega.” Seono said in explanation. It made sense so Tobio simply cataloged the new information and turned towards his new team captain.

“What do you mean by properly?” Tobio asked.

“I’m sure there’s all kinds of strings and legal shit that had to happen for Hinata to be put in the dorms. All scholarship students are required to stay here but having one omega in an entire building full of alphas is just plain stupid. I’m surprised they didn’t make an exception to the rule. So that means the university is going to be extremely vigilant and wary about certain things like this. They aren’t going to know what to expect with an omega in the dorms, especially when he goes into heat. I suppose that’s why they put him up here with the 3rd and 4th year students in hopes they could control themselves a little better. But I bet they didn’t expect to have problems like this so soon.” Fumiya explained. “So we do what we’re supposed to. We tell the coach.”

“He’s not going to want to do that.” Tobio stated. They all stared at him surprised he would say that. Well if he were in Shoyo’s position he wouldn’t want to either. And to be honest he didn’t want to do that now. He really just wanted to wait till that bastard was alone and jump him. Tobio frowned even more as his anger built up again and his thoughts turned towards pretty violent suggestions of just what it was he could do to the guy. He was torturing Suda in his mind when Keizo cleared his throat to gather Tobio’s attention.

“Mind elaborating on why exactly Hinata wouldn’t want to tell the coach and get this guy moved to a different dorm?” Keizo asked as he watched Kageyama come back towards the present situation from whatever had been going on in his mind.

“He’s already worried about proving he’s worth that scholarship despite his being an omega. To tell the coach that on the first day with other people in the dorms that there are already problems… well to put it simply it’s going to suck for him. He’s already going to be upset that the rest of you know exactly what’s going on.” Tobio frowned again. Shoyo had really been looking forward to meeting the new team, and the first thing they see of him is a crumpled mess on the floor in the bathing room, barely able to breath around the order he’d been given, shaking in fear of that order, and completely butt naked on top of it.

Fumiya sighed when Kageyama stopped there and didn’t explain why Hinata would be upset. Seemed like their new team member wasn’t really good with words. “Why would he be upset? You’d think he’d be glad to have the backup in situations like that.”

Wasn’t that self-explanatory? Tobio thought for a moment before he answer. No point in detailing it… “Not the best first impression.” They could all see the point in that.

“As you said before, what happens on the court and what happens off the court are two completely different things.” Seono responded. “I’m pretty sure we all know he’s not normally like that. There’s no point in judging him or forming opinions about him till we see his skills on the court. That’s when he’ll really show us who he is. Besides, we can tell the coach in his stead and he doesn’t have to know a thing about it.”

Tobio frowned. If only that were really true. He might be able to stall Shoyo from going through all the memories from tonight however he wouldn’t lie and he wouldn’t force his mate to stay away from the memory. Tobio nodded then. “I guess I will leave it to the captain then. Go ahead and tell the coach. I know Shoyo won’t be happy if he knows about it but I’d rather have that then have Suda walking around the dorm. I want that ass hat out of here. I don’t want him anywhere near Shoyo ever again.” Tobio’s alpha surged with approval. Keeping Suda away from his mate was the top priority here, even if it meant his mate would be upset for a few days. And that was the end of his patience. He turned around and started heading back towards his mate but a voice called to him before he got very far.

“Hey, I’m sure he’ll be alright if he sleeps it off. Why don’t you come hang out with us for a bit and tell us more about where you guys are from?” Seono called.

Tobio glanced down at his watch, the timer on his wrist. 29 minutes. Nope. “I can’t” he stated and with no further explanation he walked back to his room and shut the door behind him. He crawled into bed next to his sleeping mate and pulled him into an embrace.


	4. Stiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I don’t own Haikyu or its characters
> 
> I feel like I’m so mean to Hinata. The poor guy. Sorry Hinata, I really do love you!

 

Shoyo bolted up on the bed, His chest rose and fell rapidly as he looked around himself. It was dark and he couldn’t see anything. Fear and panic swirled inside of him as he tried to breathe. Where was he? What was happening? His body felt out of his control like it wasn’t doing what he wanted it to do. He panicked more when his mind flooded with remembrance of everything that had just happened. Suda’s order fresh in his memory. Where was Tobio? Why wasn’t he fixing it? Shoyo looked around again and a small bit of relief washed through him to find his mate sleeping next to him. When he felt Tobio reach out for him and sleepily bring him back into the loose embrace he had been in when he woke up he let out a breath of reprieve as his mind and body relaxed a little. They were in their room at the dorm on their bed. They were alone, no one else was there. He was okay. He was okay.

Shoyo concentrated on matching Tobio’s slow sleepy breathing. He willed his mind and emotions to focus on his mate’s breathing and nothing else. After a while he felt his body finally let go of that horrid feeling from before as he re-centered himself to the present situation. Suda was gone, Tobio having already undone that repulsive order. They’d sat in the bathing room for a while and then Tobio had ordered him to sleep to help him find release from the situation. He must have been carried back to the room. Shoyo looked up over his mate’s shoulder in front of him at the clock on the dresser. It was three in the morning. He laid his head back down as his brain began processing the rest of his surroundings.

Shoyo took stock of what he was wearing. He didn’t have any underwear on and was only dressed in an oversized shirt that smelled strongly of his mate. Shoyo looked down at it and was shocked. It was Tobio’s favorite shirt. It had been a birthday present from Tobio’s mom. She’d had it specially made for him last year. It had Karasuno’s name on it and on the back she had all their teammates names listed, from their first year to their last year. Each teammate had their own cartoon crow to go with their name. Shoyo had been super jealous of it and always pouted when Tobio refused to let him wear it. Shoyo tried to find comfort in his mate choosing that shirt to dress him in. It helped a little but it just wasn’t enough. He needed more to make reality really sink in, proof that he was still Tobio’s and only Tobio’s.

Shoyo shuddered. That order had been revolting, it was against everything within him, down to his very soul. He wasn’t supposed to be with anyone else, ever, and to be ordered to do so had been both mental and physical torture. Shoyo knew it wasn’t a serious order, that he was doing it just to make waves and probably had no idea what it felt like for Shoyo, but that didn’t make him feel any better about it. He was glad Tobio had overridden it so quickly, but still, it had hurt. Shoyo’s eyes moved up to gaze at his mate’s sleepy face. Tobio was on the verge of being asleep. He had woken up enough to comfort Shoyo when he felt the fear and distress. Unbidden tears dripped from Shoyo’s eyes and he leaned up to kiss his mate.

Tobio groaned in sleepiness returning the kiss a bit. When he felt a tongue roll against his lips and then push inside to tangle with his own, his sleepiness began to dissolve. He moved his arms and tightened the embrace around Shoyo’s waist as the kiss deepened. Shoyo gasped at the slow but deliberate movement and returned the tight embrace with impatience. He still needed more. He wanted his brain and his body to understand that everything in this very moment was right. That he belonged to Tobio and only Tobio. Shoyo pushed his mate’s hand down from his waist and up under the shirt he was wearing, bringing it to his bare ass, trying to say without words what it was he wanted, what it was he needed. Tobio moaned into their kiss as the passion between them doubled with the unspoken desire his mate had made undoubtedly clear. His sleepiness melted away completely as he used that same hand to push Shoyo’s hips against him and grind into that all too familiar body.

Shoyo moaned in pleasure at the friction of clothes against his aching erection. Yes… that’s what he wanted. That’s exactly what he wanted. _More!_ It was the only word he sent over their bond and Tobio obliged. He pushed Shoyo over onto his back and rolled on top of his mate. Once he was situated on top he pulled Shoyo’s shirt off. He then pulled off his shirt and tossed it over the side of the bed as Shoyo’s hands pulled his flannel pants and boxers down to expose his standing erection. Tobio sucked in a breath and brought his hand down to wrap around both of their erections. Shoyo moaned at the pressure, his hips bucking up into his mate’s hand automatically. Tobio moved his hand up and down deliberately as pleasure rushed over them both. Shoyo cursed. Shit, it still wasn’t enough. He still wanted more. Shoyo bit his lip as Tobio continued pumping his hand up and down over their erections.

“Order me.” Shoyo breathed out at his mate between moans. He wanted to be ordered about, needed to be. He wanted to drive out any memory or feeling left over from Suda’s order by making his soul reverberate with orders he wanted to follow from his mate. He wanted to feel Tobio all the way to his fractured soul and he wanted it to linger with those orders.

Tobio paused in surprise at the request. Over the last two almost three years they had been mated Shoyo rarely requested to be ordered about during sex. The first time they had done it had been roleplaying during Halloween, which was probably one of Tobio’s favorite times they had had sex. He still had pictures on his phone of Shoyo in that maid costume with a vibrator in his ass. That had sparked so many fantasies for them both. But there was always some aspect of roleplay involved whenever he used his alpha, they’d never really wanted it any other way. So the fact that Shoyo was requesting such a thing so out of the ordinary upset Tobio’s alpha a lot. He liked Shoyo the way he was, he didn’t want his mate to change so quickly, and in response to an alpha that wasn’t him. God he really wanted to slaughter Suda.

“Please…” Shoyo pleaded as he sent all his thoughts and feelings over to Tobio. He couldn’t think of any other way to explain it all to his mate. Though Suda had set this off it wasn’t about that anymore. It was deeper, it was about his own thoughts and feelings and a craving deep in his soul to belong only to Tobio. He needed this, as proof to himself that no matter what happened to him or his body, no matter what orders were thrown at him, whether he ended up following them or not, he would forever be Tobio’s.

Tobio’s alpha pushed out against his control in response to that desire. His mate was begging to be dominated, to be ruled and controlled, and though his heart ached that such a terrible situation was the cause for it, he could not deny Shoyo’s desire. This was an instinctual need, the cause of it didn’t matter now. It didn’t matter that Keizo in the next room would feel the surge of his alpha, what mattered was his mate.

“Open your legs.” Tobio growled out with his alpha in a commanding voice. He pinned Shoyo’s hands above his head roughly on the bed in a jerky motion. Shoyo whimpered at the move, his writs stinging. He followed his alpha’s order as the pain in his chest and heart began to lessen. Yes, this was what he wanted. Shoyo’s legs opened as wide as he could make them without hurting himself and he waited in anticipation of his mate’s next order.

Tobio leaned down and spoke in a firm breathy tone into Shoyo’s ear. “You’re going to let me fuck you now my adorable little dumbass.” Shoyo’s breath hitched at the order as both he and his body craved to follow it. “And you’re going to enjoy it.” Tobio ordered as he pushed his erection into Shoyo without any preparation at all. Shoyo hollered out at the sudden intrusion, his body working to accommodate his rather large mate. Tobio had gotten a lot bigger since they had first mated. But he didn’t feel the pain like he should have. Shoyo’s body registered the pain but it didn’t hurt. No it actually felt amazingly great. His body worked to follow the order to enjoy what Tobio was doing to him. Shoyo knew it should be painful, Tobio had never been so rough with him before, but he found he could care less. He could feel his mate pounding into him roughly, filling him over and over again, and it set his mind, body, and soul at rest. He needed rough, he wanted to take all of Tobio’s jealousy and bath in it.

Tobio pushed his body as hard as he could, holding back his own orgasm as he thrust firmly into Shoyo’s ass. Shoyo was warm and wet inside, squeezing Tobio every time he pulled out as if he didn’t want to let go of his mate. Tobio knew he wasn’t going to last long. He’d been woken up from a deep sleep only to be pleaded to about taking dominance over his mate. But there was no way in hell he would cum before his omega was satisfied. Tobio leaned forward again and whispered another command into Shoyo’s ear. He had only ever done this once before, right after their first huge fight, but he wanted to make sure Shoyo got what he needed. “Cum for me.”

Shoyo’s breath hitched and his body orgasmed in response to the command as it was already close to doing so. He came hard as his body pushed wave after wave of pleasure over him. His eyes rolled back as he shut them, his mind blank. Tobio continued to push into him, both of them panting. Tobio finally let Shoyo’s hands loose as he moved his own hands down, one to Shoyo’s hip to push the omega more firmly into him, and the other wrapping around Shoyo’s pulsing and cum soaked erection. “Again” Tobio commanded as he moved his hand in time with each thrust of his hips, pumping Shoyo’s cock to draw everything he could out of his mate.

“Ah…” Shoyo hollered as his body followed the command and another orgasm rushed over him. His body jerked hard with each movement of Tobio’s hand around his erection and each thrust of his mate’s hips. “Stop,” Shoyo whimpered to Tobio, his body still spurting out his orgasm. If it continued much longer he would faint.

At this Tobio felt himself let go, his own orgasm hitting him hard as he thrusted one last time into Shoyo. His knot swelled and locked them together as Tobio released he seed into his mate. His orgasm lasted about 2 minutes before he collapsed on top of Shoyo, completely spent. Their connection sizzled to life almost immediately but neither of them could really pay attention to it yet as they came down from their orgasmic high.

Shoyo sighed. Tobio was a bit heavy but he didn’t mind. He liked the weight against him even if it was a bit hard to breath. At this thought Tobio pushed them over onto their sides but continued the roll till Shoyo was laying on top of him. It was more comfortable for the both of them to recover this way. Shoyo laid his head on Kageyama’s chest as he got comfortable. They were going to be that way for a while.

“Sorry.” Shoyo apologized once he breathing had gone back to normal. He had begun shifting through their memories and Shoyo went through what they had just done together, avoiding anything from before he had woken his mate up.

“You don’t need to apologize.” Tobio answered back. “I’m pretty sure I understand why.” Shoyo smiled at Tobio’s response. “And for future reference, you can wake me up for that any time you want.” Tobio joked to further lighten Shoyo’s mood. Shoyo simply rolled his eyes and sighed, his mood finally better. Though he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. It wasn’t completely gone. At first it had felt like something inside of him had been ripped, but now it felt like Tobio had come along and stitched him up again. It wasn’t a perfect analogy, but it was the closest thing he could liken it to. Shoyo felt Tobio’s amusement at the thought. Tobio really did love the way Shoyo’s mind worked. The way he saw things and processed them were just amazing sometimes. “You really are amazing you know?” Tobio said out loud as he gently moved a hand over the fate mark on Shoyo’s shoulder.

Shoyo blushed and smiled at the gesture but let out a small yelp when Tobio suddenly rolled them over again. Tobio bent down and bit Shoyo’s shoulder lightly over the fate mark in the same place he had done when they first became mates. He didn’t break the skin and it didn’t hurt but Shoyo’s heart started to race in remembrance. The bond between them surged, as if empowered by whatever it was that Tobio was doing. When he let go Tobio’s tongue darted out and traced the bite mark permanently etched into his skin silently declaring love for his beloved little dumbass omega. When he finally pulled back Shoyo reached up and tugged him into a soft and sweet kiss. There was no lust in the kiss, just contentment and gratefulness.

They stayed that way for a while, kissing softly and just touching, even switching positions again, until Tobio’s knot disappeared. Finally released Tobio pulled out of his mate. Tobio began to sit up moving to get off the bed but Shoyo pushed him back down. Much like Tobio had earlier, Shoyo bent down and bit lightly over the bite mark on Tobio’s neck. In that instant Shoyo felt his chest snap and something akin to relief rushed through him, the pain completely disappearing. His chest still felt a bit cold but the worst of it was over now and they could both feel it. When Shoyo sat back up he smiled. Tobio didn’t need to hear Shoyo’s thoughts to know how much love there was there.

Silently, they moved to grab their bath stuffs. No one would be in the bathrooms so early in the morning and they hadn’t gotten properly cleaned the night before. Not to mention the mess their most recent activity had created. However they were surprised to find clothes in one of the shelves outside the bathroom. Who would be up at 5 am to shower? They didn’t smell any alpha. Tobio peeked his head into the bathroom before he let Shoyo enter and inwardly sighed in relief. It was Keizo.

Keizo lazily greeted them as they entered but let them bathe quietly in the corner. He was still a bit sleepy anyways. When the two slid into the bathtub to soak he smiled at them weakly. Hinata was looking at him almost expectantly and he then remembered they hadn’t been properly introduced. The boy had been out of it pretty bad thanks to Suda and it didn’t look like Kageyama had any intention of making the introduction. “I’m Keizo Tsuchida” he spoke looking at Hinata. “I’m the libero for the team.”

Shoyo smiled. “Hinata Shoyo.” He greeted back lightly. As far as Keizo could see the horrors of the previous night had been washed away and the kid seemed just fine. “Why are you up so early?” Shoyo asked in curiosity.

Keizo grinned at the question. He could probably let it slide and make up some excuse, but it was their fault he was awake at this hour when there was no school or practice for the day so there was no way he would let them off scot free. “Well, Hinata, my room is right next door you know? Truth be told, you were a little loud while you two were going at it.”

Shoyo’s face burned bright red in embarrassment. He hadn’t really thought about someone overhearing them. He’d been way too preoccupied with what they were doing at the time and he was always loud. He knew how much Tobio liked the noises he made, so back at home he never really held back unless they were afraid of Natsu waking up. Even then he was never really good at keeping it down. He couldn’t count how many times his mom had glared at him the morning after. Keizo chuckled out loud at the reactions. Both of them were red faced and speechless, completely humiliated.  Hopefully they’d keep it down a bit in the future.

“I’m sorry.” Shoyo apologized as he tried to fight down his blush. Tobio was decidedly silent.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Keizo responded. “After everything that happened yesterday I can’t say I blame you. But you look much better today so seems like it worked wonders for the both of you.” Hinata’s blush intensified and Keizo felt he’d done enough teasing. But he did have questions he wanted to ask these two. He had a sneaking suspicion they weren’t just hooking up. But he’d wait till they got to know him a bit better. Deciding to move things along he changed topics. “After you finish unpacking, what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

Tobio still hadn’t recovered enough to answer so Shoyo was the first one to mumble out an answer, still wrestling with his embarrassment a bit. “We already finished unpacking last week. Originally we were going to go to the gym and practice but… I don’t think either of us are up for that anymore.” Keizo nodded. That made sense. After yesterday, and if his suspicions about these two being mated were correct, they’d really just need a day to rest, especially Hinata. Orders like that have been known to put mated omegas in the hospital because they could do irrevocable damage to a bond and a soul. Scientifically speaking, there was relatively little known in the medical community about how bonds worked or how omegas worked when it came to such things. Of course there were theories and generally accepted ideas in the field. But Keizo was glad to see the omega up and about. It didn’t look like there was any lasting damage. It’s possible that having Kageyama there to immediately reverse the order and their amorous activity early this morning had been able prevent any damage from occurring at all. Keizo mentally groaned, he really wanted to ask them a whole lot of questions. But for now he’d try to content himself with studying up on the matter in last year’s text books. He remembered reading something about it.

“Hey, after we get you introduced to the rest of the team at breakfast why don’t we see if the captain set up his TV and gaming systems last night?” Keizo suggested. He watched as Hinata visibly perked up at the suggestion eyes sparkling with challenge. Keizo smiled, things were going to be a lot of fun this year. That was for sure!!!


	5. Hot and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I wish Kagehina were cannon so much!!!! Since I don’t own Haikyu I can’t make it so.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments. They really do mean lots to me. I am so glad that you all like the story so much. I hope I can keep it consistent. It is much harder to write with my own characters in the mix because it’s much harder to keep the names and personalities straight. If you notice inconsistency please let me know and I will try to fix it. I want to keep the main focus on Kageyama and Hinata so there might not be too much side stuffs happening.
> 
> Also, for some reason I don't really like this chapter. It didn't feel like it went right. I wrote a lot from Keizo's POV so maybe that threw it off? Either way, please enjoy. Oh, and I didn't spell/grammar check the whole chapter. Sorry.

“YES!!!” Shoyo hollered out in victory as his character on the screen administered a killing shot just as the timer ran out. Though that last shot wasn’t near enough to win the match it made Shoyo feel better that he got in the last kill. Tobio smirked when the scores came up and Shoyo was in last with the lowest kill/death ratio for the match. Shoyo could feel the smugness through their bond and hmpfhed, sticking his tongue out at Tobio childishly as he sat up and passed his controller off to one of the Shiro twins. On his right Keizo tossed his controller over to the other twin as Tobio switched with Tama-chan on the bed and Sena switched with Fumiya who was sitting backwards on one of the desk chairs. They were all stuffed into the captain’s room playing Halo 4 on his Xbox One. They had been rotating turns since after breakfast as they chatted and goofed around when it wasn’t their turn.

They spent the rest of the morning playing a few different games until lunch time hit. After lunch the team split to go their separate ways. Fumiya and Tama-chan said they were headed out to the gym to check in with the coach and see if they needed to do anything for him as the new captain and vice-captain. Tobio didn’t say anything as they left, knowing they were going to talk with the coach about everything that had happened yesterday. He hadn’t said anything to Shoyo about what he and the team had decided. Shoyo had stayed far away from the memories of the prior evening and it didn’t seem like he had any intention of looking through those memories ever again. It meant that Shoyo wouldn’t know they had said anything until the school actually did something about Suda. Which was fine, with how nice the team had been so far, he didn’t think Shoyo would be too upset with them for just trying to protect him.

Tobio sighed hoping to spend more time with the rest of the team to keep his mind occupied and not thinking about Suda. But the twins along with Sena went to shower and soak in the tub for a couple hours. Since they had showered early in the morning there wasn’t much point in going with them. So they hung out in Keizo’s room for a bit. It wasn’t until around two in the afternoon that Tobio knew something was off with him or his mate in any way. He had excused himself to use the bathroom and had made it about halfway there before he felt like he was sweating through his shirt. He thought maybe they had just had the air conditioner cracked up in the rooms really high to stave off the heat so he ignored it at first. But by the time he was returning towards Keizo’s room Shoyo’s voice popped into his head requesting that he pick up a sweater for him from their room as he was freezing cold. Tobio frowned at the request. He argued through their bond that there was no way Shoyo could be _that_ cold, he’d just been in the room and it was the perfect temperature. When Shoyo responded that he was cold enough that he was shivering even with a small blanket Keizo had let him borrow, Tobio knew there was definitely something off. Who knew what it would be this time… sometimes this fate thing really blew.

Tobio walked pass Keizo’s room and grabbed one of Shoyo’s favorite sweaters from their room. It was a small light sweater but it should be enough to help him warm up. Tobio paused in the room for a moment and scented the sweater pretty heavily rubbing it over his neck, face, and hair. He knew it was stupid, that he didn’t really need to do that, but his alpha was still upset and the blanket Shoyo had said he was using would smell like Keizo. And though the beta wasn’t really any threat to his alpha he didn’t want Keizo’s scent on his mate. Tobio grunted at himself. After two years of being mated this level of possessiveness should have lessened or passed altogether. But here he was acting like a Jr High student, spreading his scent all over Shoyo whenever anyone new got close to the omega. There was no use getting worked up over it so he tried to let it go and not think about it as he headed back into Keizo’s room and handed Shoyo the sweater.

“Thanks” Shoyo said shivering. Shoyo put the sweater on without a second thought and Keizo stared in surprise. He could smell the extremely powerful scent on it from across the tiny room and he was pretty sure he’d be able to smell it if he was a hundred feet away. But Hinata didn’t show any signs that he had even noticed the scent at all. Well, until Hinata sniffed at the sweater and smiled. Keizo fought hard not to smile as well. No, the omega had noticed the scent but wore the sweater anyways and took comfort in the scent. But now wasn’t the time to keep his observations to himself. The omega had suddenly started shivering violently, freezing cold, even though the room they were in was just about the right temperature. What he had just witnessed affirmed his belief that these two were mated and if that were the case, along with the sudden bout of chills, meant there could actually be a problem.

“Hey Hinata, Kageyama… are you two mated?” Keizo asked straight out. He needed to know for sure. Both Shoyo and Tobio looked at him, the former with a blank surprised stare and the latter narrowing his eyes with an un-happy suspicious stare. Tobio opened his mouth but Keizo headed him off. “If you are, I really think Hinata should see a doctor right now.”

“What?” They both asked simultaneously, caught off guard by the suggestion and how it connected with them being mated.

“Well I wasn’t going to say anything about it, seeing as Hinata felt fine for most of the day. But with these sudden chills I’m a little worried. Alpha orders like Suda’s have a way of messing with an omega and hearing you guys this morning and watching you through the day...” Keizo sighed. “Look if you two really are mated then Suda’s order could have really bad consequences for Hinata. I know we don’t know each other very well but I need a straight answer. Are you two mated?”

Shoyo didn’t answer, but Tobio did almost instantly, much to Shoyo’s surprise. “Yes, we are. Now explain.” Tobio was worried, very worried, because of what happened with Suda, and it helped him bypass his suspicions and privacy concerns. Besides it wasn’t like he was telling the man about being fate mates. Everyone on the team could already tell they were sleeping together by their mingled scents. One teammate knowing for sure that they were mated didn’t matter in the face of the worry he felt for Shoyo.

“Well, orders like that can really hurt an omega. It’s kind of hard to explain, and keep in mind I’m only a med student so I don’t know everything.” Keizo sighed. He was going to have to make this simple for them. “Orders that go against everything an omega feels can be dangerous. Though there is no conclusive proof that such orders can actually kill an omega there are a few suspected incidents where the omega has died. But there is definitive proof that a few have been hospitalized by them. Such orders can severely mess with an omegas soul by … disrupting its natural flow or even tearing it to pieces. At first I thought things might just be fine, Hinata seemed pretty lively to me and the order had been reversed pretty quickly from what I can tell. But if you take into account that you two are mated, that almost doubles the effect of the order. It’s not within an omega’s nature to be intimate with anyone other than their mate because during the bonding process their souls change to align around their mate. I’m worried that these cold chills could signify that Hinata’s soul might be dealing with a disruption.”

Tobio stood there horrified. He hadn’t known that alpha orders could be so dangerous, I mean, he knew they could hurt but... What terrified him more is that they weren’t just mates. They were fate mates, and who knew how that would affect things. Shoyo’s soul didn’t just align itself when they bonded. According to Dr. Ryuugazaki they pretty much shared half a soul. Tobio cursed in his head and without a word he stomped over towards Shoyo and hauled him up into his arms holding him princess style. Shoyo yelped in surprised.

“Hey, what are you…” Shoyo started but didn’t finished when he felt his mate’s burning skin against his own. He wasn’t really that cold was he? “You’re burning up.” Shoyo remarked.

Tobio ignored him. “I’m taking you back to our room. We’re calling Ryuugazaki-sensei right now.” Tobio said as he turned around and headed for the door.

“I can walk on my own you know.” Shoyo argued but he didn’t squirm about to get down. He could feel the storm of emotions whirling through his mate and even though he could walk, he doubted that Tobio’s alpha would let him. Besides, it was quite warm in Tobio’s arms. “At least let me grab my phone.” Shoyo said as they turned down the hallway towards their dorm room door.

“I’ll get it.” Keizo’s voice called and soon he was following them into their room with the phone and a small black medical bag. Keizo paused in surprise at the doorway when he saw Kageyama deposit Hinata onto a double bed, the only bed in the room. He had expected to see two single beds as was customary. Well guess that answered the question of why he’d pretty much been locked out of the room last night. It also meant the coach had to already know they were mated. But despite the momentary pause, Keizo moved into the room and handed the phone over to Hinata who mumbled his thanks. Kageyama fumble with his own phone and then put it to his ear as he crouched in front of Hinata by the bed grabbing the omega’s hand almost tenderly. But now was not the time for tender moments. Keizo practically pushed Kageyama out of the way.

Tobio growled and was about to shout at Keizo, his alpha livid at being forcibly moved away from his mate, when the doc picked up the phone. “Hello Kageyama-kun. How are you?” Tobio didn’t answer right away, a bit caught off guard with the timing. He watched as Keizo pulled a thermometer out of the little black bag he had brought in and stuffed it into Shoyo’s mouth. He then moved to pull out what looked like a pressure cuff and a stethoscope. His alpha still wasn’t pleased, but he would allow Keizo to continue, appeased that the beta was simply trying to tend to his mate.

“Sensei, I need you to come take a look at Shoyo, and probably me too.” Tobio stated flatly. There was no use beating around the bush about the whole situation. He explained in detail everything that had happened the previous night as he watched Keizo write some things down in a tiny pocket book after he removed the thermometer and strapped the pressure cuff to Shoyo’s arm. The doc’s was surprised and repulsed at what Tobio described to him but began asking tons of questions while it sounded like he rushed about his house in the background.

“When exactly did these chills start?” Dr. Ryuugazaki asked.

“About 5 minutes ago. He was fine till then.” Tobio answered.

“You need to take his temperature and let me know what it is.”

“Hey, what’s his temperature?” Tobio asked as Keizo took the stethoscope down from his ears and started writing again.

“94.” Tobio frowned, that was extremely low.

“It’s 94” Tobio repeated to the doc. Dr. Ryuugazaki asked a couple more questions about signs and symptoms and wanted to know if he was experiencing the same. When he informed the doc that he was having the exact opposite with hot flashes the doc went quiet for a moment.

“I need you to check your fate marks, I want to know if anything, and I mean anything down to the smallest detail is different. Do you understand me?” The doc’s tone was firm but Tobio could feel the worry in it. He looked over at Keizo.

“Get out.” Tobio barked, not quite an order but serious enough. He didn’t have the time to come up with an excuse to get Keizo out of the room or be polite about it. Shoyo objected to the harsh tone over their bond, frowning at Tobio.

“No.” Keizo stated resolutely as he stared back at Tobio.

“I said OUT!” Tobio bit out the same words again only this time as an order. It wasn’t harsh but it should be enough to get the guy out of the room for a minute or two. But Keizo fought hard against the order and didn’t budge.

“And I said no. I’m not going anywhere. I know we only met yesterday, I get that. But I’m a med student, and though I may not have taken my oath as a doctor yet I will take it soon. I’m not going to violate my duties and responsibilities as a medical professional before I even get started. So again, I’m not going anywhere.” Keizo said with conviction as he folded his arms across his chest. He didn’t know what it was Tobio had been instructed to do but as a med student he’d seen his fair share of gross and weird situations in the medical field. Whatever it was it wouldn’t be enough for him to leave the room.

Tobio was very tempted to just snap the order at him again giving a bit more push but Shoyo’s anxiety and tension were already too high. Raising his alpha at a time like this wouldn’t do the omega any good, and he could tell that Keizo was really only trying to help. Keizo would fight hard against the order and it might only make the situation worse. So what the hell was he supposed to do?

“Kageyama-kun, everything alright? Did you notice some differences?” The dos voice came over the phone. For a split second he had forgotten the doc was there listening.

“I haven’t checked it yet. Give me a sec.” Tobio said distractedly as he looked over at Shoyo. _Hey, the doc wants us to check out fate marks for changes or differences, I can feel that you want him to stay but…_ Tobio was torn. He didn’t want to hurt Keizo with an order that went against something that was clearly a foundational belief for the beta. But he didn’t exactly want anyone, med student/teammate or not, knowing they were fate mates. It was already a miracle they had managed to keep it so quiet to begin with. The people who knew were all close to them and kept their mouths shut out of care and concern. He didn’t know Keizo or what Keizo would do.

Shoyo frowned and looked over at Keizo. He liked the guy well enough for only knowing him for half a day. And Keizo had been nothing but helpful so far. He could see just how much Keizo was fighting hard against the order to get out and he didn’t like it. Not after everything that had happened the night before with Suda. Shoyo knew it probably wasn’t the best decision but he couldn’t bring himself to watch another suffer under an order. _Release him from the order_. Shoyo said over their bond. He looked back at Tobio.

Tobio nodded and released the order. He visibly saw both Keizo and Shoyo relax a bit.

“Thank you for wanting to stay and help.” Shoyo said turning back to Keizo who looked a bit more at ease with the order gone. “I appreciate it even though we haven’t know each other for more than a few hours. Keizo opened his mouth to reply but Shoyo continued on, not letting him interrupt. He took a big leap of faith with his next words. Shoyo had learned cautiousness over the years from Tobio, but he still trusted his gut. He knew Keizo was one of the good guys. He didn’t know how he knew or how to explain it. But he knew. “I don’t mind if you stay,” Shoyo said glancing at Tobio, who was very clearly unpleased. “Provided you close the door, and accept a different kind of order.” Shoyo threw in the order, knowing it would be safer for them in the long run and Keizo would not object once he understood and saw their fate marks.

Keizo didn’t move for a moment as he contemplated. “What order?”

“That what happens in the next 5 minutes doesn’t leave this room.” Shoyo stated and waited for Keizo’s answer. He felt Tobio relax a bit more through their bond with the idea. It wasn’t perfect and it certainly wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do.

“And if I refuse?” Keizo asked. He watched Hinata frown at his response as a look of serious thought crossed over his face. At first Keizo had thought it was a threat, his beta already riled up because of the earlier unexpected order to get out. But the look on Hinata’s face and the unhappy frown on Kageyama’s was enough to tell him that it wasn’t a threat. It was clear Hinata hadn’t thought past asking him to agree, and the thought of forcing compliance hadn’t really occurred to either of them. After another moment of silence, Hinata not responding, Keizo sighed. “I don’t know what it is you two are worried about… but, I’ll agree to it on one condition. That I am allowed to say something if I feel it’s important in a medical situation.”

Shoyo thought for a moment and then looked at Tobio. _I can’t think of a situation in which Keizo would need to do that as long as we introduced him to Dr. Ryuugazaki. So that should be fine right?_ Shoyo questioned Tobio on what he thought. Tobio shrugged, leaving the decision up to Shoyo. “Alright, that sounds fair.”

Keizo nodded and moved to close the room door as they had requested. When he turned around he planted himself firmly and tried to remind himself not to instinctively fight the order Kageyama was going to give him. He was still un-easy about the whole thing, not knowing what to expect over the course of the next 5 minutes from his new teammates. He just hoped he wasn’t making the wrong decision.

Tobio squared himself up with Keizo across the room and took a large breath. “You won’t reveal anything that happens here in any way to anyone, or even hit at it. This is to be kept private and the only exception will be for our safety. You will follow this order and let me renew it until I turn 20.” Tobio spoke the order clearly with as much force as he could. It wasn’t sharp or vicious in anyway, but it was one of the strongest orders he’d ever issued.

“What?!” Keizo growled at the last line of the order. He’d been doing well, not fighting the order and letting it wash over him until Kageyama had tacked that last part on there. That hadn’t been part of the deal, renewing the order and having it weigh on him for what, another year and a half maybe two years? The last part of the order hurt as he fought against it. “That wasn’t part of the deal” he ground out.

Tobio ignored Keizo and hurriedly moved to grab the small bucket and wash cloth next to the headboard of their bed. He dropped the rag in the water and squeezed it as he brought it back up. He wiped at the makeup covering his own fate mark and then wiped Shoyo’s clean as well. Keizo’s jaw dropped. Everything snapped into place and finally it all made sense. All the fight left him as he understood exactly why they were being so cautious and careful and why that last part of the order had been tacked on. They were the new fate mates that had been discovered about two years ago. Holy shit!!!

Tobio continued to ignore Keizo and his reaction as he bent over and examined Shoyo closely. He looked for anything that might be different. The only differences he could see were the fresh red teeth marks he’d left that morning. He breathed a sigh of relief and told Shoyo to check him. When Shoyo found nothing different he picked up the phone he had tossed on the bed at some point and began talking into it.

“Everything looks pretty much the same.” Tobio remarked.

“Took you long enough, and what do you mean ‘pretty much’? What’s different?” The doc asked sounding a bit out of breath.

“Er…” Tobio hesitated as he face bloomed a bright red. He hadn’t told the doc about this morning yet. And though he knew he should and that every detail was important, that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. “Well...” Tobio started but didn’t get to finish.

“Just hand the phone over to Hinata, it’ll be faster and less painful and embarrassing for the both of you.” Dr. Ryuugazaki stated, already knowing that the explanation for this would be very intimate and more forthcoming from Hinata. Tobio nodded even though the doc couldn’t see him and handed the phone out to Hinata.

“Tell him about this morning.” Tobio choked out.

Shoyo shuttered as the cold made its way down his spine and then took the phone. His face was also red with embarrassment but less so than Tobio’s. He answered the docs question and explained what they had done that morning. He gave as much detail as he could, a bit embarrassed, but also a bit thrilled to talk about how amazing and gentle his mate was. He explained that they had bitten each other again that morning and though it didn’t break the skin there were still some red marks, and that was all that was different. When he finished he heard the doc take a deep breath in relief and even chuckle.

“God you two never cease to amaze me.” The doc said.

“What do you mean?”

“That you two always seem to know what you need to do, down to an instinctual level. Honestly, you couldn’t have done anything more helpful in that situation, from a medical and psychological stand point, to say the least.”

“Um…” Shoyo began but didn’t finish.

“I’m still concerned about the two of you, but less so now. I’m in my car on my way to come and get you two. It’ll be about an hour and a half for me to get there so just hold tight. I want to check you two over and maybe take you back to the clinic if I can. We should get some scans just to be sure, so pack an overnight bag just in case. There could be some lasting effects so make sure you two are always touching okay? And I mean skin to skin contact, even if it is just holding hands okay?”

“Yeah.” Shoyo responded.

“And tell whoever it is that’s with you to get ready too. If he knew to take your temperature and I read the situation right that he knows about you being fate mates, I have a feeling he’ll want to tag along.”

Shoyo’s eyes swung up towards Keizo who was still staring in shock and trying to process everything that had just happened. “Okay Sensei, I’ll tell him.” The doc said something else and was about to get off the phone but Shoyo couldn’t hold it in. “Hey Sensei… are we, going to be okay?” Shoyo couldn’t help the worry in his voice as he shook from the chills, and if he was completely honest, a bit of the shaking was from fear.

“Hinata, I’m pretty sure you two are just fine. Somehow you two knew what to do, the fact that you pretty much renewed and strengthened your bond this morning… that was the best thing you could have done. The chills and hot flashes are concerning, and I still want to check you both over, but I don’t think you’re in dire straights okay?”

Shoyo breathed his own sigh of relief. “Thanks Doc. We’ll see you when you get here.”


End file.
